Roomies
by RocknKitty
Summary: You know how you want something to happen,but when it does,it's not what you thought it'd BE like?That's what happened to me.Not only has a Predator been LIVING with me for almost a month, we're basically roomies!And this Yautja knows fashion.Weird huh?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, made this up while shopping shopping's fuuuuuuuuuuuuuun… ANYWAY! Most likely a self insertion at some parts, maybe even the whole thing, who knows. :P hope ya enjoy. Oh yeah, Mew's my cat, so he totally belongs to me, and I don't own Predator. If I DID though, then I'd be throwing a smart disk around. He he… oh, and my name's not Kylie. **

Chapter 1

**KYLIE'S P.O.V**

I walked through the door and shut it behind me with my foot.

"I'm home!" I yelled through the house slipping off my shoes. I walked up the stairs carrying my backpack on one shoulder, looking around. "Hey Mew! Where are ya bud?" I called.

Dumping my backpack on the couch in the living room, I wandered into the kitchen. "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew…here Mew…" I looked at his food dish, seeing some of the food gone. _'Where'd that turd get too?' _I thought. I wandered around the house more, in search of my small feline friend.

**UNKNOWN PERSON'S P.O.V**

I watched the teenage human walk into the house. With my highly advanced cloaking device on, she didn't see me hanging on the ceiling.

'_I probably look like Spider-Man…'_ I thought. Shrugging off the thought, I watched her slip off her shoes and walk up the stairs.

"Hey Mew! Where are ya bud?" I heard her yell.

Using the ceiling, I crept behind her, ready to jump. She went into the Kitchen.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew…here Mew…" she said. I followed her still as she went into her room. I crawled down the wall slowly and quietly, she didn't even notice. I smirked behind my mask, and stood up on the floor. Getting out my combi stick, I walked slowly toward her, her back facing me. I was inches away from her, when she jabbed her elbow into my gut. I let out a groan of pain, and she hit the side of my helmet, and then hit my back. I fell to the floor holding onto my stomach.

The teenager sighed. "Seriously Kope, you've done that _THREE_ times this week! You think I would know when you're following me or not."

"Screw…you…" I said.

**BACK TO KYLIE'S P.O.V**

I laughed at Kope who was on the floor in pain. "Why you don't screw with me!" I said.

"I'll get you back." He said getting up. He was holding his stomach with his hand, and picking up his combi stick with the other.

Kope had light green skin with specks of dark green and black dreadlock-like hair. He wore his helmet most of the time, and wore armor on his shoulders, legs, and sometimes half of his chestplate, in this case he wasn't. His real name's Kopet, but I just call him Kope. Oh, did I also mention that he's a teenage Predator and he's living with me? No, I guess I left that out. I'm fifteen, and he's about a year older than me in human years or something. We're basically roomies.

"Of _course_ you will, Kope. You'll _always_ get me back." I teased. "Now where's Mew? I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Well no _duh_. You've been at school since this morning." He said putting away the combi stick.

"Well _thank_ you Mr.Obvious!" I said sarcastically, raising my hands in the air. "Where is he, seriously? Please tell me you didn't eat him."

"Of course not!" he snapped back. "He wanted to go outside so I let him. He'll be back whenever."

"Thank you." I said walking back to the living room. Kope followed me as I walked. I was digging into my backpack for my lunch. "I saved you a sandwich that my mom made before she left." I said taking it out. I threw it to him, and he caught it.

"Beef?" he asked inspecting the sandwich.

"Nope, turkey." I said digging through the backpack more.

"Meh, good enough." He said. I heard him start to take off his helmet.

"Glad you like that shit." I said landing hardly on the couch with textbooks, pencils, and paper.

"It's good shit." He responded back. I laughed as he placed his helmet on the coffee table, and then sat down beside me. He started unwrapping the sandwich and eating it.

I sat some of the textbooks on the coffee table, and began doing my homework. "God, I can't wait two more days. Then it's Spring Break!" I said as I wrote down some Math.

"Spring Break? Didn't you're parents leave for Spring Break?" he asked between bites of the sandwich.

"Yeah, they left early and won't be back until next Sunday. And all my friends are leaving this weekend, leaving me stuck with you." I said leaning back against the couch next to Kope. "Isn't that great?" I said sarcastically.

"Well I'm in for hell." He muttered. We laughed at the small joke. "Isn't Nick still going to be here though?"

"Yeah…Nick…" I sighed romantically, raised my hands to my heart and batted my eyes upwards. "My one true love!" I exclaimed.

Kope rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said somewhat grumpy. "Don't see what's to like about him."

"Hey," I said lightly punching his arm. "Nobody talks about my boyfriend like that. And I like him. Sure he'd be better if he liked watching Alien or Predator, but still." I got back to doing my work.

Kope just grunted. "So what movie are we going to watch tonight Kylie?"

I chewed on the end of my pencil as I tried to figure out a math problem. "I dunno. What are you in the mood for?"

"Predator."

"You're _always _in the mood for Predator."

"Well I like the movie. It's about me." He smirked.

"Phf, whatever. We'll watch anything but Predator." I said. "Or Predator 2."

"You're no fun." Kope said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Yeah, that's me, hun." I said with a small grin. I wrote some more things on the sheet of paper on my lap. "I'll make supper when I finish my homework, kay'?"

"Kay'." Kope said.

I spent the next hour or so finishing my homework, while Kope talked to me and helped me. You'd be surprised at how good Yautjas are at Math.

"Right," I said stretching. I got up from the couch. "I'm going to go make supper. _You're _going to go get Mew."

"Fine." Kope said getting up too. He walked down the stairs to the front door. "I'll be back."

"Like Arnold Schwarchenegger?" I hollered.

"Exactly like Arnold!" he shouted back.

I laughed as he walked out the door and shut it behind him. Hmm. I guess I should tell you all _why_ I have a Predator living with me. Well, it all started about 2 weeks ago…


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapie! ) right…again, I don't own predator, cause' if I did, I'd be hugging one right now and asking him SOOOOOOO many questions P one of course would be "will you marry me?" P **

**hope ya like this chapie. There's gonna be LOTS more like this one, since I must fill in a time between the two characters of 2 weeks O.O but don't worry, lots of funny stuff WILL happen in that time ;) At some times in the fic I'll be going back to present time in the story maybe, or maybe just in this one for now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Anyway, two weeks ago, about 7 hours from this exact time, I was sitting on my couch, watching T.V. Yes, aren't I special? Anyway, it was Friday night; my parents were out on a date as usual, which left me alone at home. I live somewhat out in the country in Ontario, in Canada. Not many neighbors are near us, but we don't live on a farm.

So anyway, Friday night, watching T.V, would have been talking to friends on the phone, or calling up my boyfriend Nick. But then the _weirdest_ thing happened. The doorbell rang, at like, eleven O'clock, at night.

I got up from the couch, left the T.V on, and walked down the stairs to the door. I was somewhat hoping it'd be Nick. He sometimes came by without warning…actually all my friends do that. Hmm.

I opened the door and couldn't believe what I saw. I felt my mouth water at the sight, and I felt like hugging him for coming. He looked so hot, even in the cold night. Wait, you think I'm talking about Nick? Kope? Phf, whatever! I was talking about the pizza guy with a pizza with _my_ name on it. I was _so_ happy that he came early.

"Kylie Decichson?" he asked holding the pizza.

"Yeah, that's me." I said taking out the money for the pizza.

"Great. That comes to thirteen sixty-five."

I handed him the money, and he in turn gave me the pizza. "Thanks." I said before I shut the door.

I walked up the stairs holding the pizza, and lay it on the coffee table. I opened the box, pulled out a slice of the pepperoni pizza, and bit into it happily.

Yum…Piiiiiiiiiiizaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Then, _another_ weird thing happened. The doorbell rang _again_. I rolled my eyes and put the pizza slice down, and walked down the stairs to the door. '_Maybe the pizza guy left his wallet?'_ I thought. _'But he didn't take __**out**__ his wallet…'_

I walked to the door anyway, and I opened it. There, afew feet away from me, was a Predator, in full armor, complete with helmet. My eyes grew wide for a split second, and then I slammed the door- right in his face!

I opened the door again, with a very small smile. _'Oh…my…god…' _I thought to myself. _'I thought they were only in movies! GAH! WHY DID I HAVE TO WATCH PREDATOR A HUNDRED TIMES IN ONE WEEK LAST WEEK?!' _

I opened my mouth and raised my index finger to say something, but when nothing came out, I just lowered my finger and closed my mouth. Again I tried to say something, but nothing would come out. So, being the polite Canadian I am, I moved out of the doorway to the side, and motioned for him to come inside. He nodded, and walked in the house.

'_OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I DOING?!' _I screamed in my head. I just showed him up the stairs, my brown hair with blonde streaks somewhat waving, like I would with any other guest.

We walked into the living room, where he looked around. He looked at the T.V, then at me. He clicked afew things at me, but I just stared at him. He lightly nodded, and then he took a seat at the couch. I nodded too, and sat on the same couch, but a good foot away from him.

He immediately set his eyes…er…helmet at the T.V screen, watching and listening to it intensely. I just sat looking at him, eyes still wide.

"Uh…" I managed to say after afew minutes. He looked at me and clicked. I pointed to myself. "I'm…Kylie…"

He nodded a curt nod, much like what Scar did in AVP after Sebastian died, but I _still_ say to this day that he was looking at Lex's ass. He gestured at himself, and with a deep predator voice, he said, "Kopet."

I nodded like he did, and raised a hand to shake. "Nice…to…meet…you…Kopet…"

He looked at my hand, chittering curiously. After a minute or so, Kopet reached out his hand to me, but he didn't shake my hand. He just held his hand beside mine, his hand pointed at me, and my hand pointed at him. "Nice to meet you…Kylie." He said.

'_Great, now I __**really**__ feel embarrassed.' _I thought. _'He's a different species and he speaks better English than me!'_

So, for the next half hour or so, we watched T.V, just me and Kopet. I soon realized that Kopet wasn't making any indications to me that he was going to be leaving soon, or do anything else.

"Uh…" I said. He looked at me again. 'When exactly are you leaving…Kopet?"

"I need…to learn…language…I learn…then I…explain." Kopet explained.

"Oh…okay…" I said. "When will that be…?"

Kopet shrugged. "Maybe…hour…or so?"

"Okay…that's pretty okay…" I said.

We both turned back to the T.V. We were watching "_The Simpsons_", and every now and then I'd laugh at a joke in the show. Kopet didn't seem to mind, he'd sometimes laugh when someone got hurt in the show, but that was pretty much it.

We watched three more episodes of _The Simpsons_, and when the credits came up for the last episode. Kopet turned to me.

"I can tell you everything now." He said in somewhat perfect English. Aw, Preds learn _so_ fast. I wonder if they grow up fast too…

I nodded, grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V.

"I am Kopet, and our race is called the Yautja." Kopet began. "In your human years I am sixteen, a young adult to both yours and my race." He paused for a moment, to make sure I understood. I nodded, and he began again.

"In our culture, some of us are married young, forcefully, while others choose when to marry. I, unfortunately, do not have the choice of whom and when I want to marry. My parents want me to marry a female, a female that I do not know and do not love. So, despite the engagement my parents want me to be in, I fled in a ship here, where I hope to stay for some time."

"I see…" I said after a minute. "So…where are you going to stay…?"

"Here." He said.

"Here…? With me…?" I asked a little shaky.

Kopet nodded.

"But what if you try to kill me in my sleep?!"

"I am not here to hunt Kylie, so I have no desire to kill you. You have nothing to fear of me." Kopet said reassuringly.

'_He has a point…'_ I thought to myself. "Well…What if my parents find out? They don't want some Yautja living in their house."

"Then I will stay hidden. Hidden from everyone." He leaned close, and I swear I could see him smirk underneath his helmet. "A secret. _Your_ secret."

I grinned at what he said. My own little secret Yautja…hmm. _'Maybe we can become friends too.' _I thought. "Fine, you can stay with me. But I have some rules."

Kopet leaned back, and nodded. "Anything you would like."

"Okay, first thing's first. No tochie the catie. He's not here now, but he's most likely running around the house somewhere. Second, don't show yourself to my parents or anyone else, no matter _what_. Third, no being a Peeping Tom." Kopet tilted his head to the side at the last "rule".

I sighed. "No trying to see me exposed completely?"

Koept looked somewhat taken aback and shook his head. "No, I would never do that."

"Good." I said. "And…I think that's really it." Kopet nodded. "But…can I call you Kope?" I asked. I thought the name Kopet was kinda weird, and Kope was basically his name shortened. He nodded again.

"Good." I looked at the clock on the wall. It was quarter after one in the morning, and my parents would be home very soon. "Okay, my parents are gonna be home soon…so…yeah…let's get sleeping arrangements settled."

Kope nodded and got up, and I got up after. I picked up the pizza box, putting the uneaten slice in the box, and carried it to the kitchen, putting it in the fridge. _'Now I have lunch for tomorrow.' _I thought. I started walking down the hallway to my room, Kope walking right behind me.

"Okay," I said as we entered my room. "This is my room." The room was fairly big, with a large bed, a desk, a dresser, a closet, and a shelf with all sorts of things on it. The room was painted a light and dark green, and I had bed sheets matching the color of the walls.

"Uh…since you're a guest and all…you can sleep on the bed." I said.

Kope nodded, and walked into the room, looking at it more. I walked to my bed, grabbing my P.J's I had worn the night before, and walked back to the door.

"I'm going to get changed now…in the bathroom…" I said. Kope looked at me and nodded again. I gave a small nod, and then walked to the bathroom. I changed quickly, grabbed my clothes from 'yesterday' and walked back to my room. I threw the clothes in the laundry basket near my door.

Kope was sitting on the bed, and he looked at me as I came in. He was looking at my P.J's, a light blue Capri pants and a light blue and dark blue shirt to mix.

"I like blue…" I said after a minute or so. "And green…from the walls I bet you can tell." I smiled. Kope seemed to chuckle, and he nodded. I dug through my closet finding an air mattress, and I pulled it out, along with afew extra blankets. I took out the pump for the air mattress too, since the air mattress was deflated. Attaching the pump, I started to pump air into the mattress, talking to Kope as I worked.

"Now, tomorrow's Saturday, actually today _is_ Saturday, but still. Saturday means no school, thus, I get to sleep in." I said huffing as I pumped the air mattress. "I don't like to be disturbed, and I will most likely sleep in until Ten, Eleven at the latest, okay?" I looked at Kope, who nodded. He nods too much.

"Sundays…Sundays I sleep in until Nine. Then, on Monday until Friday, I get up at Six thirty, get on the bus for school at Seven thirty, and I don't come home until Three forty-five." Again, Kope nodded. I took a small breathier, and looked at the air mattress. I was almost done.

"I don't know _what_ you'll do while I'm at school, but you can't come with me. Understand?"

"I do." Kope said. Oh my God, he actually speaks for once!

"Good. Because if I had a Yautja walking down the hallway with me…that'd just be odd." I chuckled at the thought. I could imagine that _perfectly_. I began pumping the air mattress again.

There was a small silence between us, but it was broken when I heard a hissing noise from Kope. I turned to him, and found out that he was taking off his helmet. I looked at his true face, and he looked back at me. Actually, young Yautjas are really handsome…better than older Yautjas at least.

I nodded to him, pumped in the last of the air in the mattress, and put away the pump. "There, now I have a place to sleep." I said, eyeing my work. Kope nodded, put his helmet on my nightstand and lay down on the bed, over the sheets.

"You can use the sheets you know." I said. Kope shrugged, and turned to his side, facing the wall.

I shrugged, walked to the door, shut it, and turned off the lights. I walked to the mattress and made myself comfortable with the blankets. I looked around realizing I hadn't grabbed a pillow.

"Kope..." I whispered in the dark room.

"Yes?" came his response.

"Can you pass a pillow on the bed?"

A second later a pillow came crashing at me, in the face. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" I snapped.

"You said 'pass'." Kope chuckled. I scoffed and lay my pillow on the mattress.

"Good night Kope." I said laying my head on the pillow.

"Good night Kylie."

'_Hmm…I feel like pizza tonight.'_ I said to myself. I walked to the kitchen, opened the freezer and pulled out a frozen pizza. I read the box instructions, and set the oven to the right temperature.

While I waited for the oven to warm up, I walked to the living room and put my homework back in my bag, and threw it by the steps so I could grab it easily the next morning.

The oven beeped, telling me it was ready, and I walked to the kitchen again, took out the pizza and put it in the oven. I set the timer for a half an hour, and walked to the living room again, ready to read "_Lord of the Rings: The return of the King_", for about the tenth time. I picked up the book from the end table; the last place left it. I slumped onto the couch in a lying position, already deeply into it.

Afew minutes later, the door opened and I heard footsteps entering the house and the door closing.

"You got him?" I yelled still reading.

"Yes." I heard Kope say as he came up the stairs. Silently Mew came up too, beside Kope, and ran to me when he saw me. The gray and white tabby jumped on the couch and rubbed his head against me, and with one hand holding the book I petted him.

"What's for supper?" Kope asked, standing by my feet.

"Pizza, about twenty minutes." I said without looking. I felt Mew's soft fur against my skin as he nudged his head into my palm. He let out a yowl, and I petted him more, to which he purred pleasantly.

"So what will we watch tonight?" Kope sat down by my feet. Mew left me and walked to him, and Kope petted him against the head.

"I dunno…Star Wars?" I asked, eyes still in the book. I'm a really good multi-tasker.

"No."

"The Mask?"

"No."

I put the book down and looked at Kope. "Well, I don't know then." I said stubbornly.

"We could watch AVP…" he said with a smirk.

I smirked too. "Fine, we'll watch it while we eat." I began reading the book more.

Kope nodded with a smile, and petted Mew more. Twenty minutes later, the timer went off, and we ate our pizza happily.

"Put in the movie." Kope ordered, holding his plate with five slices of pizza. He sat on the couch and laid his legs on it, still sitting up, and his back against the armrest.

"I know, I know." I muttered holding my plate with one hand and putting in the DVD with the other. I put the DVD into the DVD Player, and walked back to Kope holding the remote. He spread out his legs, and I crawled between them, leaning my back against his chest.

No, being in that position did _not_ make us boyfriend and girlfriend. We're just best friends really, and there's a story for why we watch movies like that. But…I'll have to tell you guys that later. Right now, we're watching AVP, a great movie no matter _what_ anyone says.

Seriously, you tell Kope any of the Predator movies suck, or even AVP, he'll take his combi stick, or even his smart disk, or anything that's lying around that's pointy, and he'll shove it up your- oh, it's starting!

**Hope ya liked this chap:) If any of you guys have any movies you want Kope and Kylie to watch, please PM me and I'll most likely be able to squeeze it in! See ya laterz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a new chap! Sorry if the last chap confused you at the end. There was supposed to be 3 's (stars) at the end between the past time and the present time, but they didn't show like they normally decide to do (bashes head on table)**

**So, my friend Marcus had an idea to solve this problem. From now on, until I find out how to make the stars show up, I'll be putting in bold, "STAR STAR STAR" to show that time has passed. Thank-you Marcus for the idea :)**

**Also, Marcus has been helping me a bit with some stuff in the fanfic, so I thank him for that too And, I still need movies for Kope an' Kylie! Preferably not horror, since I have 3 or 4 right now. It can be pretty much anything, from Willy Wonka to Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy! Please PM if ya have any movies!**

**Again, I don't own Predator or any other movies mentioned in this fic. If I DID own predator, I would be drinking a King Willie Smoothie, made by a Predator himself, who had just cleaned off King Willie's Skull and placed it in his trophy room. Yummmm… King Willie Smoooooothiiiiiiieeeeee…ANWAY!**

**Oh, and please not that chapters are gonna be harder to make, so I will update as much as I can, which is now turning into 2 times a month. Sorry everyone! Please enjoy this really long chap though!**

Chapter 3

I groaned later that morning when I heard scratching at my door.

"Meroooooow…" I heard. I groaned again. The scratching didn't stop. Neither did the annoying cat yowls. I groaned once more, got up from…the air mattress?!

What the hell was I doing sleeping on the air mattress?! Oh well, must have done it in my sleep. After all, I was dreaming about a Predator living with me, and that's just plain WOW and WEIRD.

So I got up from the air mattress wearily, walked to the door and opened it. Mew ran inside, and then rubbed against my legs.

"Yeah, whatever you little piece of turd." I muttered somewhat half asleep. I shut the door and walked back to the air mattress and lay down, even though I _could_ have been sleeping on my much comfier bed.

Mew followed, before letting out a hiss by the bed.

"Shut up Mew, I'm trying to go back to sleep." I muttered, my face buried in my pillow. I was lying on my stomach when Mew decided to take a nap on my back.

I felt him jump on my back, dig his claws somewhat into me, which really didn't hurt _too_ much, and then curl into a ball.

"You turd…"

"Mew…" He responded. He's so cute when he does that. I carefully reached an arm behind me and felt around for his head, stroking it. He purred and we both eventually fell asleep…

For about five minutes.

"Kylie…" I heard a voice say beside me. I groaned.

"Kylie…"

"Go away…I wanna sleep…" I murmured.

"Kylie…it's important…" this voice was getting annoying.

"So is sleep…"

The person started shaking me. "Kylie!" they whispered loudly.

"Grr…wha…?" I asked, eyes still closed. The person turned me over, and I was happy I didn't hear or feel Mew under me. _'Now where did he go…?' _I thought.

"Kylie…please get up…" The person was _still _shaking me.

"Please let me sleep…" I said. I was drifting off into sleep again.

"KYLIE!" the voice boomed in my ear.

I snapped my eyes open. "OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" my eyes grew huge when I saw Kope's face inches away from mine. "Eep…" I quietly yelped.

"Good morning." He muttered, obviously annoyed with my earlier actions.

"Good morning starshine, the Earth says hello." I muttered getting up.

"_What?_" he asked, his brow raised.

"Never mind." I said. I looked at the clock. It was 10:15. "Why did you wake me up again Kope?" I asked stretching. "It had better been important, because I love my sleep."

"I need to use the facilities…" he said looking down a little. I could tell that he was embarrassed about the situation.

"Oh…" I said. "Uh…follow me…cloaked…" I opened the door, and when I did so Mew ran out the door, from wherever the hell he came from in my room.

"What the-?!" I said looking at the ground for Mew. I rolled my eyes. _'One minute he wants in, the other he's running for his life.'_ "Whatever."

I looked down the hallway to see no one, and looked back at Kope. He was just setting on his cloaking device, and I saw him vanish. I nodded, and tip toed down the hallway to the bathroom door. I didn't hear Kope behind me, but I kept on walking.

When I got to the door, I looked around before walking inside. "Kope…?" I asked.

"I'm here." He said.

I let out a small sigh. "Okay, to uh…'use the facilities', just…do you're stuff in the toilet, and uh…flush it with this." I pointed to the little lever thingy on toilets. "Just push it down to make it work. And when you're done, wash your hands over here, like this." I walked to the sink, turned it on and washed my hands with soap. I wiped my hands with a towel hanging on the bathtub. "Got it?"

"Yes." He said. There was a small silence as we stood there. "Are you just going to stand there and watch?" he asked, and I could tell his voice was nervous.

"Oh…uh…opps…" I said and ran out the door, shutting it. I waited out in the hall and could hear the toilet flush after a minute or so, and the tap water running. Kope came out after, his cloaking off, and his face looked relieved.

"Thank you." He said.

"Uh…no problem…?" I said with a small smile.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO HONEY?!" I heard my mom yell from the dinning room.

Kope seemed startled and jumped at my mom's voice. I looked at him and whispered "It's okay." He nodded, and I yelled back to my mom.

"I'm talking to myself mom!"

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO YOURSELF KYLIE?!" she asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST AM!" I responded.

"OKAY!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, back to my room, and be _really _quiet." I whispered. Kope nodded, and we walked back to my room. I shut the door when we entered.

"That was my mother yelling…" I said closing the door. "She's okay, annoying at some times, but we both kinda just mind our own businesses."

Kope nodded. "My Mother annoys me a lot at home too."

"Yeah, Mothers, always annoying, but nice none the less." I smirked. Kope seemed to smirk too, with one of his upper mandibles raised.

"Okay…well…my parents are home now, and we need to talk about some things, so there's only one place we can go." I said. "There's a forest out back, and nobody ever goes in it. Perfect place to be left alone without being bothered."

"Okay." Kope said nodding again. GAH! HE NODS TOO MUCH!

I nodded in return, and started to dig through my dresser for clothes. I picked out a green long sleeved shirt and jeans from my closet, and carried the clothes to the door.

"I'm changing in the bathroom again, but I'll be back." I said.

"All right." Kope said, sitting on my bed.

"Stay here…and stay cloaked until we're at the forest." I said walking out the door. I changed in the bathroom again, and walked back to my room, carrying my P.J's. I dumped them in one of my drawers, and motioned for Kope (Who I thought was still on the bed) to follow me. I walked out of my room, leaving the door shut a tiny bit, and then walked casually to the kitchen.

"Hi mom." I said walking to the fridge.

"Hi Kylie. What did you do last night?" my mom asked, looking up from her newspaper and coffee.

"Uh…nothing much…just watched T.V…" I trailed off. "How was your guys' date?" I took the pizza from last night out of the fridge and walked to the counter. I took out a plastic container and put four slices of pizza in, and put the rest of the pizza in the fridge.

"It wasn't so bad. Your Father and I will be going next week to the same place, and we're thinking of going ice stating after." She said. "What do you think?"

"That's okay, I don't mind." I said carrying the container with me. "I'm going in the forest out back. I'll be back in afew hours probably."

"All right, don't get lost." My mom said returning to her coffee and newspaper.

"I won't." I said. I walked down the stairs and put on my shoes, and headed out the door. "Come on." I whispered to Kope as I held the door open. I waited a minute or two, and then shut the door.

We walked (Or more like _I_ walked. I wasn't sure if Kope was still in the house or not) for a good half hour, until we reached the forest. In it was all kind of trees, from pine to cedar.

I walked into it, looking up at some of the trees with leaves on them from fall. I took a deep breathe, and let it out. I missed coming in here from my childhood days. I walked deeper into the forest, until I came to an old wooden fort. I smiled at the memories of me and my dad making it out here. If I was right, I would still be able to fit in it, along with Kope too.

"Okay, you can de-cloak now." I said. I turned around to see Kope just finishing de-cloaking. I noticed he had his helmet on and some of his other armor. "Good." I said with a smile.

"What do we need to talk about?" he asked, walking beside me. He looked at the fort and tilted his head to the side.

"I made it with my dad when I was little." I explained. "I haven't been out here in years."

Kope nodded in understanding, and turned back to me. "What do we need to talk about?" he asked again.

"Well…some stuff…" I said. I walked to a log and stepped onto it, balanced myself and walked in a straight line. "First, don't mind Mew, the cat. He's _always_ shy with new people, but he'll get used to you after awhile. He won't bite you or anything too, so don't worry."

"Okay." Kope said, following what I was doing.

"And…I have something _reeeeaaaal _important to tell you." I said stopping at the end of the log. I jumped down from it, and Kope did the same.

"Hmm?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

I took a deep breathe. '_I have to tell him this. He has to know.'_ I thought to myself. "Okay…it's about Yautjas…"

"What about us?" he asked.

"Well….this is gonna sound _reeeeeaaaally_ weird to you…" I said. "But…uh…we humans…_know_ about you…" Wow, I actually said it! WOWZA!

"_What?"_ Kope asked confused. And, did I hear some anger in his voice? Uh oh…

"Well, it's not what you think exactly!" I said. "We know about you, but we _don't_ know about you." Somehow through his mask, I could see a look on his face saying "What dah crap?"

"Okay, I obviously got you confused…" I said.

"Yes, you did." He said with a small laugh.

I smiled, but went back to a straight face. "Well, we humans like to watch movies. Last night, we were watching _shows_. But movies are different, because they're longer, better, and have much more story into them." I explained. Kope nodded for me to continue explaining.

"And, some movies become _huge_ hits to people, like some shows do. One movie that came out in 1987, starring Arnold Schwarchenegger became a _huge_ hit. The movie was called _Predator_, and it was about a military team who was being hunted down by a Yautja hunter in the jungle, known to them as '_Predator'_. I explained. I really hoped that made sense, because if not, I might just become a trophy! Yeah.

Kope let what I told him sink in for a minute or two. "Continue."

"So the public _loved_ the movie. So in 1990, three years later, they made another movie called _Predator 2_, with a cop in Los Angeles and a Yautja hunting in the '_urban jungle'_. So then later, they made comics about Predator, and then another movie in 2004 called AVP, Alien Versus Predator. And, supposedly, there's going to be an AVP 2 coming out Christmas this year." I finished. Kope was quiet, I guess expecting me to say more.

"So we humans know _what_ a Yautja is, but no one believes they exist. So really, you have nothing to worry about, Kope, but I knew I had to tell you sooner or later." I said reassuringly. Kope nodded, and I let out a sigh of relief to myself.

"Can we watch these movies you speak of?" he asked.

'Wha-?"

"The movies, _Predator._ Can we watch them?"

"Well….I dunno…" I said looking down. "We could…but…"

"Then we can." Kope said happily. "I want to watch them as soon as possible."

"But we can't watch them with my parents around." I said quickly. "If they see or hear you when we're watching the movie, I don't know _what_ they'll do."

Kope nodded. "Then we watch the movies as soon as they are out of the house."

"Yes," I nodded. "That we can do. And they go out a lot, so it all works."

Kope laughed. "What?" I asked.

"You say _'so'_ too much." He laughed.

I grinned. "_You're_ the one who nods all the time!" We laughed together for a moment. "You know Kope, I really think things will work out between us." I said with a smile. "We might actually become good friends."

"I think we might Kylie." Kope agreed. "I think we might."

"Here," I said opening the container of pizza. "Want some pizza?"

**STAR STAR STAR**

I yawned as the credits came up for the movie. "Happy now, Kope?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, I'm very happy." He said looking down at me.

"Happy enough to run around the room and dance?"

"Mmm…maybe not _that_ happy." He smiled. I smiled too, and got off of him and the couch.

I yawned again, and stretched my arms up. Kope got up off the couch too, and was picking up our dishes. "Right, now what are we gonna do?" I asked getting the DVD out of the DVD player.

"I dunno." Kope shrugged as he walked to the kitchen.

"You never know." I laughed.

"But I knew to watch the movie." He called.

"Bah humbug."

"Scrooge!" he laughed. He came back into the living room.

"I ain't no Scrooge." I said with a smirk. "I'm Kylie."

Kope scoffed. "And I'm Santa Claus." He said sitting back down on the couch.

"Oh really?" I asked. Kope nodded. I smirked and ran up to him, sitting on his lap with a little kid voice. "Okay, I want a pony, and, and a train! And a Barbie doll! And-"

"And I want you to get off me." Kope said, doing his best not to laugh is ass off. He picked me up by the waist and placed me beside him on the couch effortlessly.

"I hope you wrote all that down, cause' I'm not repeating myself." I said. Kope let out a loud laugh. "You wish!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, which I regretted instantly when he grabbed my tongue. I tried to move back, but he had a firm grip on my tongue. After a minute or so, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Give meh back mi tomg." I said. Kope laughed, and let go, wiping his hand on my shirt.

"Thanks." I muttered. We laughed together for a moment. "I'm bored." I said and looked at the clock. "And it's only seven…"

"Hmm…let's watch another movie!" Kope said enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. You're pick, but not Predator or Predator 2."

"Fine." He said with a smile. He walked to the DVD rack, and looked at the movies. He picked one up, and carefully placed it in the DVD player.

"What movie?" I asked as he sat back down. He put himself in the position he did earlier when we were starting to watch AVP, and I made myself comfortable on him.

"You'll see." He said. The movie menu came up, and I laughed at his choice.

"Spaceballs the DVD menu!" we said united. We were laughing when I pressed play and the movie started.

**WOWZA! THAT TOOK WAAAAAAAAAY TOO LONG!!!!!!:P Hope ya liked that chap. Once again, I'm reminding you all that I need movies! Please PM if ya have any in mind! See ya all next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**New chap! (yawn) man, I'm tired! I have to run every day for stupid cross country:( sucks, I know. But I have some ideas fer' future chapies!;) he hez, back to the story.  
**

**  
Thanks Marcus for helpin' me, and thanks everyone for movie ideas!;) and thanks everyone fer' readin' and reviewin'!  
**

**  
Note, Predator doesn't belong to me, if it DID, then I'd have my own predator running for me at cross country. Lol, then I'd get first! XD now, back to our story…  
**

Chapter 4

Still watching SpaceBalls, we were near the end. We were at the scene when Lonestar faces Darth Helmet, when he's about to blow up the "Maid2000" thingy mabober. Oh! They had just sheathed their "ring sabers", holding in a rather awkward spot…heh, this movie's so damn funny.

"Well Lonestar," Darth Helmet said in the T.V. "I see your swartz is as big as mine!"

I broke out in a laughing fit. "Hey Kope…" I said, looking up at him. He looked down, and I could see he was smiling. I had to ask the next question, just because. "Do you have a bigger swartz then both of them put together?" I asked, almost dieing of laughter.

Kope's eyes grew wide at me, but he let out a huge roar of laughter. "Of course I do! And I can prove it too!"

I was still laughing hard, and my sides were killing me. "You don't have too!" I yelled between my laughs. "I _just_ wanted to know!" Oh God, I think we're laughing so hard we could die!

Our laughter finally ceased, and we watched the movie again. Before long, the credits came up, and the movie was over.

"Oh God, that was funny." I said chuckling. Kope was still laughing quietly; I could feel it against his chest.

"It was." He said. He looked down at me. "You know, I _can_ prove it to ya."

"OH GOD NO!" I screamed laughing, jumping off Kope and the couch. "I _don't_ need to see those things! Especially if it belongs to a Predator!"

Kope made a face. "Why? Can't handle it?" he smirked.

"Yes, yes I can't." I said, crossing my arms over my chest and turning my head. "I also can't handle being late for school."

Kope got off the couch. "So now we have to go to sleep?"

"Yes." I said. I walked to the T.V, turning it off.

"Can't we watch _one_ more movie? Please?" he begged. "Maybe a game or two of racing or something?"

"Sorry Kope. School tomorrow." I turned back to him. "But _you_ have the honor of blowing it up if you want." I smirked.

"Then I will!" he said, putting a hand over his chest, going into a heroic pose. "I will fight off any human in my way. Any car that tries to flatten me, or any alien that tries to kill me. For I am Kopet, almighty and powerful hunter!" he stood in the pose for a minute or so as I watched him.

"Yeah…good luck with that." I said walking back to my room. "I'll be fast asleep while you do all your heroic crap." I heard Kope follow me and I turned on the light in my room. I picked up my P.J's form the air mattress, which still was on the floor, along with my blankets, pillow, and sometimes Mew, which he was sleeping at the foot of the mattress.

I walked back to the door as Kope started to take off his armour and helmet. I walked to the bathroom, shutting the door as I entered. I got changed in my P.J's, already accustomed to getting changed in there. I opened the door, walking back to my bedroom. Kope was on the bed, armour all off, only in his "hunter undies", or his, "armour jockstrap", whatever the hell you want to call it on. 

I threw the clothes in the hamper, turned off the light, and carefully jumped on my mattress, making sure not to crush Mew. He jumped up, back arched and claws out at the sudden movement on the mattress. He glared at me as he calmed down, and bundled into a ball again, ears flattened. 

"Heh, you're such a turd Mew." I said, stroking behind his ear. He purred and rubbed his head against my hand. I let out a small laugh, before getting comfy on the mattress. Kope meanwhile was already lying on the bed, turned on one side facing me, one of his hands holding up the side of his head, and he was looking down at me.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Nothing." he smirked. I guess I have good vision to be seeing him do that in the dark.

"_What?_" I insisted.

"Nothing." Kope repeated.

"Whatever." I muttered with a grin. I lay down and covered the blankets around me.

"Night Kope." I mumbled, sleep overtaking me.

"Don't let the face huggers bite."

"I won't…same with you…" And with that, I fell asleep.

**STAR STAR STAR  
**

**  
**Me and Kope were sitting in the old abandoned wooden fort, just talking. We had finished all the pizza slices I brought, Kope eating 3 and me eating 1. I was still hungry, but I'd worry about that later. We were deep in conversation.

"So, Kylie, what do you do?" Kope asked, his helmet facing me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you a hunter, a warrior, or what do you do to occupy yourself?"

"What? Me, a hunter?" I laughed. "Yeah right. I can barely get good marks in gym."

"Gym…?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Uh…something I do in school. A subject I apparently need to aid me in life." I scoffed.

"Oh…I see…" he said. "So…this…_school_…is that what you do in life?"

"Oh no, no, no, no." I said shaking my head. "Well, right now I am, but it's high school, and in a few years I'll graduate, go to university or something, get a job, find a guy, marry the guy, then live a happy life."

"You have your life planned out already?" he asked. "Why not just '_go with the flow'_ as you call it? See what comes your way. Life is an adventure, you should live it to the fullest."

"Well, it won't happen _exactly _like that." I said. "Maybe I'll just marry Nick instead of finding a guy." I laughed.

"Nick…?"

"Oh, yeah, Nick. Heh, he's my boyfriend." I said with a small smile. "He's a little older than me, but he's nice. My first boyfriend and my only."

"Oh…your mate." he said, nodding his head in understanding.

"Wait, what?" I said. I broke out laughing. "Me and Nick aren't _mates_! We're just going out, we're boyfriend and girlfriend. We've been dating for only a few months, and we haven't even got as _far_ as sex yet!"

"Oh, excuse my mistake." Kope said, turning away.

"Oh, uh, it's okay Kope…simple mistake." I said, trying to reassure him. He turned back to me, and nodded.

_"_Kylie, this has been nagging me for some time…" Kope said.

"Oh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…" he said. "It seems that even though my race is not supposed to exist, only in _movies_ and such, you are not that alarmed of me. May I ask why?"

"Well," I said. "To tell the truth, I'm still shocked you're here talking to me!" we laughed for a minute or so. "Wow…I wonder what time it is…" I wondered out loud.

"We've been here for 3 hours of your time." Kope said automatically.

I starred at him wide eyed. "How can you know that?"

He pointed at his wrist computer. "It can tell the time too." I heard him click his mandibles lightly from behind his helmet.

"Hey, that's really cool!" I said, looking over the computer. It was all gibberish to me, but it was _cool_ gibberish. Kope just kinda sat there while I looked at the wrist computer. My eyes were still wide, and my mouth was making a small "o". He flipped it open for me to see the inside, and I admired the red screens.

"_Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool…"_ I said when he put it away. Well, more like took his arm away, but still. We got up from the Fort's floor and I brushed some dirt off of myself.

"Well, if we don't go back soon, my mom is gonna get pissed, so let's go." I said.

Kope nodded. "Do I have to re-cloak?"

I nodded too. "Well, until we reach the edge of the forest."

"Alright."

"Right, let's go Kope." I said. "Maybe my parents will be going out tonight or somethin', and we can watch Predator." I saw Kope tense up happily as we started to walk out of the forest and back to my house.

**Ug, done! sorry everyone! I'm SO sorry this had to end so….so….not like me…ish….:P I'm tired. 1 in the morning', and running today doesn't help. See ya**** all later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone, I'm sorry to say, but all of my fanfics will be on hold for the next few days. I might not be able to get to a cpu starting tomorrow. The problem is something with my foot, and when I got home from school today I was limping and sobbing because of it. So all fanfics are on hold until I know what is wrong with my foot, hopefully X-rays tomorrow will tell me. I'll be lucky if I can update this weekend for one of them. Sorry again everyone. **

**-RocknKitty**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY YA EVERYONE! Yeah, the last chap kinda sucked, didn't it? Yeah…well, to make up for it…EXTRA LONG CHAP!!!!!!!! ;) I hope you all like it!**

**Right, Predator doesn't belong to me, if it did, I'd probably be in space right now on a Yautja ship, controlling it too…then I'd crash most likely, and there'd be a BIG explosion XD and, movies mentioned in here don't belong to me too. They belong to whoever owns them. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

We walked in the forest back to my house, still talking. Kope and I would jump on a log every now and then, or jump over a fallen tree, but we kept a steady pace, not slowing down for anything…well…sometimes every now and then.

"Kylie, what do your parents do here on Earth? What kind of job do they have?" Kope asked, following my lead.

"Well, they work at the same place, a Toyota Plant, and they work 11A.M to 6P.M, Monday to Friday. Weekends like today they get the day off." I explained. "They get pretty good pay I guess."

"I see…What is _'Toyota'_?"

"Oh, it's a car company."

"_Car?_" he asked again.

"Uh…yeah…an automobile. You can drive em' when you're 16, like Nick and my friend Nicole, and they're usually powered by gas. Some run on diesel though, and some even run on electricity, electric cars." I explained again. "Does that make sense?"

"Somewhat." He replied.

"Okay, but I'll show you what a car is when we get back to my place." I jumped over a log, and waited for Kope to do the same. After he had jumped, or more like stepped over really, we walked beside each other.

"Do you drive cars Kylie?" he asked looking at me while walking.

"Me? Yeah right!" I laughed. "I don't even know how to back out of the driveway yet!" I let out another laugh, and Kope was just starring at me. Well, I can't be too sure about that, because he _was_ wearing his helmet.

"But Nick's teaching me to drive a lil'. Sometimes when we go on dates he lets me drive the car for a minute or two. That is if no one's on the road, since we're in the country."

"Oh…" Kope said. "This Nick…what is he like? How did you become _'boyfriend and girlfriend'_?"

"How we met…hmm…" I pondered. I stopped for a moment to think. I tapped my index finger on my chin, looking up, thinking. Kope waited patiently for an answer.

"Well, it was in school. I was putting stuff away in my locker; it was afew minutes until we had to leave. Then, Nick came up, well, more like _popped up_, I didn't see wherever it was he came from. Anyway, he said in his hot voice," I narrowed my eyes and flexed my arms, trying to act like a guy. "_'Hey, wanna go to see a movie with me tomorrow night?'"_

"And what did you say?" Kope asked.

"I said, _'What movie?'._ And then he said, _'Whatever you feel like.'_." I sighed.

"That was the first time a guy had ever asked me out. Well, the first and _only _time, but, uh, still." I started walking again. "So we went to go see _'Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'_, you and me have to watch it some time. Really cool movie.

"So after that we started dating more and more. We went to movies, went out to dinner every now and then, and sometimes we'd go to a hill a half hour away, just the two of us…" I trailed off and smirked.

"And…?" Kope asked.

I looked at him. "Well….you know…" I said blushing.

"No, I don't." Kope said shaking his head.

"Uh…make out?" I said. Wow, explaining this to him was really embarrassing at the time, even though it wasn't anything _too_ severe like going all the way.

"Make…oh…" Kope said. We stood still for a moment, and there was an eerie silence. I could have sworn I heard a cricket too.

"Yeah…so…let's get heading back again…" I said. We started walking again, and I knew soon we'd be at the edge of the forest.

"So Kope, now that I've told you about myself, why don't you tell me about you?" I asked, trying to change the subject from earlier.

"I'm a hunter." He said, pride in his voice. "I'm still young among my people, but I'm almost old enough to hunt by myself. Another three years or so of your years and I will be at least."

"Cool." I said.

"_Cool?_ How does becoming an independent hunter make the environment _cool_?" He asked confused. I laughed and I could tell he was looking at me funny.

"No, no, no. _'Cool'_ is another way for us humans to say, _fantastic,_ _awesome, interesting, _those kinda words. It means that you're complementing something basically." I explained.

"Oh…so would I still say that the temperature here is _cool_, or do you have another word for that meaning?" he asked.

"Oh, you can still use cool to describe the weather an' stuff, but some people say cool as a complement still too. Am I making sense?" I said.

Kope nodded. "May I continue telling you my history?" he asked.

"Sure, go right ahead." I said. I looked ahead to see the forest starting to end. "But you might wanna turn your cloaking device on now. You can still talk me though."

Kope nodded and began pushing buttons on his wrist computer. He soon started to cloak, and god it looked _so _cool! I nodded smiling and began walking again.

"My father is a hunter too, two hundred years old. My Mother is one hundred fifty-seven years old, younger than my father."

"Wow…that's old…" I said. I turned back to where I thought he was. "Sorry. I'm sorry if that offended you in any way. It's just…a _lot_ older than normal people on Earth live."

"It is alright. There are some Elders that are four hundred years old!" he said. My eyes grew wide for a moment, but I turned back ahead of me. We were just leaving the forest, walking into the field.

"I have seventeen siblings; ten brothers and seven sisters. I have two younger brothers, and a younger sister, the youngest in my family. She is turning six in your human fall." I nodded for him to continue.

"My Mother is not a hunter or warrior, just a wife to my father. But she does take care of all her children, so she does work. My Father hunts every year, but the game he hunts changes every year too. Next year in the summer he will be hunting on Earth again. My Eldest brother is forty-three years old, already an independent hunter and he is married, expecting his first child in four months."

"So you'll be an uncle then." I said. There was a silence, and I guessed Kope had nodded instead of speaking. Like I've said before, he nods too much, it's a really bad habit he has.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, I will be an uncle." He said after a minute. "I guess you were right when you said I nod too much, huh?"

I laughed. "I'm always right Kope. No matter _what_ anyone says, I'm right."

"Are you so sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, what does…" I almost completely zoned out as he started talking with clicks, growls, and a slight purr from time to time. "…Mean?"

My face went blank, or more like my mind did again, because my jaw fell and my eyes bulged. Kope was laughing at me.

"Come on! You said you're always right, so what does that all mean?" he teased.

"Uh….um…uh…" I stuttered. Even though I couldn't see him, or see him from behind his helmet, I could tell he was grinning the widest smile. "It means…domo arigoto…mister….roboto? Yeah…"

Kope laughed even harder than before. I felt embarrassed, and my cheeks were burning.

"Where the _hell_ did that come from?!" he laughed.

"Uh…random thoughts come and go with me, Kope. Get used to it." I said.

He still laughed. "No, you were dead wrong. What I said was, _'My planet reigns in the stars above'._"

"Oh…Heh, I was close." I said sarcastically. We laughed together and started walking again. We were pausing _waaaaaaaaay_ too much.

"Well Kope, I may be wrong _sometimes_, but I'm right 99.9." I said.

"Heh, of course you are Kylie." He said. Was he getting words from me? Like, learning my vocabulary? Hmm…Predators are _so_ much of copy-cats.

"Come on Kope. We've diddle doddled too much now. We gotta get going." I said.

"Fine, but _you're_ the one who keeps stopping." He said.

"I am _not!"_ I flung my head in his direction.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

**If this came out too short…you can all hurt me…badly...I will be prepared…Kope will be my shield**

**Kope- oh great**

**Lol, I hope this made up for the other chap! If not, it probably means new chaps might be shorter than past ones. Yeah, I know, I suck a lot TT tee heez, see ya all later everyone. Sorry it took a while to update. I kinda got a bit of writer's block**


End file.
